Day of the Slayer 5
After many major successes for Zeon's operations due to the Slayer Fleet's efforts, a major setback had befallen the nation. After discovering a death plot to kill Gihren Zabi in a spy operation to Luna 2, the Death Squad reported it to Commander Slayer, and then was dispatched to escort him to A Baoa Qu after sneaking out of Luna 2. The operation was a success, but Gihren had been assassinated. Not by the Federation's hands, but one of Zeon's own. After his funeral, Col. Gray requested that Death Squad be the ones to investigate the case of his murder. Commander Slayer approved, and so began Col. Gray's investigation. His first suspect was Kycilia Zabi.After wire taps in her operations room revealed that she did have intent to overthrow Gihren, Col. Gray then proceeded to hack the secuirity cameras of the base, and found that she was in the Musai hangar at the time of the crime. After clearing suspicions of murder, Col. Gray sent on of his soldiers to report his findings to Commander Slayer, as well as proof of Kycilia's intent to betray Zeon's Commander in Chief. As such, the end result of the proof ejected her from power, and at Col. Gray's suggestion, Commander Slayer was put in command. Continuing his investigation, Col. Gray then went through the camera footage and found that Char Aznabe was the culprit. Immediately reporting his findings to his leader, the order was given for his execution. Being impartial, Col. Gray then ordered Death Squad to carry out the operation. However he set it up to make the Federation kill him, his own way of playing out divine retribution as some call it. During a Federation advancement on A Baoa Qu, Col. Gray then decided that he would field a new MS as a means to attract attention of the Federation ship, and having Char be one of the pilots of the test units. Using the new Bordeux Mobile Suit, Char then proceeded to attack the ship, while instead of fielding a new unit himsef, Col. Gray took off in the Rith Gundam, citing that more combat data was needed for a mass production version of the Rith. Letting Char lead the attack, Char quickly disposed of the GM units onboard the Federation vessel. However, Commander Slayer then announced over the radio to take over the ship by force, as it had a shipment of Gundanium alloy as well as another Rx-78 unit that could be used by Zeon, as well that it would be Char's new unit. While Char entered, a few other Death Squad units went with him, causing the Federation to surrender. Col. Gray then ordered that his troops pretend to inspect the ship, and slip out of the ship, albeit abandoning the suits and escaping in GMs. Leaving Char in the hands of the Federation, the Death Squad escaped with 4 GMs, cramming 2 soldiers in each unit. Then the Rith retreated with the GMs. Realizing that they had Char in their hands, the ship then departed A Baoa Qu. However, Col. Gray decided that destroying the ship may be better, being that the Federation had started trying to start a strike on A Baoa Qu, so he promptly used the Rith's mega particle cannon on the ship, destroying it effectively. He then reported to Commander Slayer of the operation's sucess. With Commander Slayer's revenge reaized, the effort was then turned back to the war.